Darkened Chats
by JRWStudios
Summary: Based on something that happened recently. Julchen has become the victim of cyberbullying and is trying to take a stand! One-shot, mentioned Prucan. Characters belong to Himaruya.


A/N: This is based on something that happened to me recently. I won't post where, and I won't post with who, but it was something I felt like needed to be turned into something others can see and learn from. This story is, of course, an exaggeration of what happened, and I assure you it was not as bad as the way I will be making it appear. I will be using Julchen in my place. You 'll understand once you've read. Extra note due to concerns of a few readers: I do not post my real information on the internet, not the way it will stated that Julchen does, and I hope that you all think very carefully before you post information or pictures on the internet.

Story

Julchen smiled and laughed with her sister and friends as she walked through the living room of their house to retrieve her tablet. She had several new notifications from one of her favorite apps, so she jumped on quickly to see what had been uploaded and featured. However, her face fell when she saw the negative comments that had flooded her profile. They were all from a small group of people, with odd usernames that seemed out of place compared to the ones she and her followers used.

 _Hunter-x: you don't even know what gender you are! How can you act like such a furry fucker if you don't even realize you're a guy? faggot!_

 _666satana: you're such a lying little bitch! You block someone then come back and stalk their profile? You must be a child!_

 _HeilHitlerUSA: Furry fucking faggot ass liar!_

Julchen felt herself teary up, beginning to shake in anger and sadness as she fled to her room, unable to stop herself from reading all the horrible things people had posted. All because she had decided to explain a picture to someone on the app, the picture owner had decided to play their version of a cruel joke on her. The owner had made Julchen out to feel like an idiot, using all kinds of improper grammar and idiotic phrases, even resorting to name calling and saying she was "butt hurt" by his "harmless joke that he was taking too seriously". Sick of what he was saying, Julchen had blocked the profile, only to be brought back to it by another user, when they decided to alert Julchen that the owner had posted something talking shit about her, claiming 'he' had blocked them because they were a worthless weaboo furry. She had commented, of course, never one to walk away without defending herself, and had brought herself under fire from yet another user.

It infuriated Julchen, when this new user began to call her names, claiming she was a liar and a child, and even calling her names that Julchen dared not repeat. So she had posted a text image, letting people know what was happening and letting them know her side of the story, only to have this new attacker be joined by others, only to gain more followers, In anger, Julchen had reacted a bit more dramatically than she should have, only to have these actions thrown back in her face. Even her username, the name of a business she and her sister Monica had started a few years before, had been tossed back in her face, and when she tried to defend it the accusations of her being a lying child became more destructive. It wasn't long after that the comments for her to go kill herself started, claiming she was a worthless, idiot of a child that shouldn't keep living.

Monica could only watch as her sister curled up on her bed, beginning to cry, as she tried, pointlessly, to defend herself again. The younger woman walked over, sitting at her sister's feet, and resting a hand on her ankle.

"Julchen, you don't have to keep looking at those awful posts." her sister cooed. "Just turn it off and walk away…"

"I can't ignore it Monica! They're keeping me from seeing all the good things people are saying to me, it's all buried under their hate!" Julchen was shaking again, and had to put her tablet down to wipe her eyes. "I have to bring it to an end, so I can get on with my life."

"Then… try to calm down and think. Don't react to their negative with hostility." Monica leaned over so she could hug her curled up sister. "Let your maturity take back over, and react as the adult _I know_ you are, instead of the child _they think_ you are."

Julchen nodded, leaning her head against her sister's shoulder before she moved away. Monica gave her sister one last sad glance before leaving her room, going to get dinner started. The older woman looked at her screen in exasperation, then sat up to take a few deep breaths. When she picked up her tablet again, she began the long task of replying, trying to behave as maturely as possible.

 _666satana: you're calling me childish? how would your "business" feel, knowing you're acting like this? you can't even take a little joke! kys_

 _-BlackEagles: Look, I don't care if you believe me or not, and you know what? I'll go ahead and apologize for reacting the way I did, but believe me I can take a joke, and what that man tried to pull on me was no joke._

 _-666satana: oh please, trying to act all superior now?_

 _-BlackEagles: I have no reason to act superior, I'm just trying to end this so I can get on with my life._

 _-666satana: yeah, like I'm going to believe that_

 _-BlackEagles: Like I said, I don't care if you believe me or not. Can we just agree to disagree and move on?_

 _-666satana: yeah, sure, whatever. do what you want._

 _Hunter-x: you don't even know what gender you are! How can you act like such a furry fucker if you don't even realize you're a guy? faggot!_

 _-BlackEagles: I don't care if you believe me or not, but I am a woman, and I have been since birth. If you don't believe me, you can look me up on facebook, twitter, whatever social site you use. I'm on all of them._

 _-Hunter-x: Ha, and just who would I be looking up? Eagle fucker 69?_

 _-BlackEagles: Julchen Beilschmidt, co-owner of Black Eagles Studio_

 _-Hunter-x: you know what? I will, and I bet they'll prove just what I thought_

 _-Hunter-x: oh my god you're actually hot_

 _-BlackEagles: Believe me now?_

 _-Hunter-x: yeah, uh, sorry_

 _-BlackEagles: It's alright, honest mistake. I am a bit more outspoken than the average girl now and days._

 _-Hunter-x: you certainly are_

 _(removed user) HeilHitlerUSA: Oh wow you haven't killed yourself yet? What, all out of razors you furry fucker?_

 _-BlackEagles: Look, I'm not going to kill myself because someone like you tells me I should. I'm stronger than that. Also, I'm sorry you seemed to have mistaken me for someone who likes to have sex with animals, but I'm not._

 _\- (removed user) HeilHitlerUSA: Yeah right! Faggots like you should get off this app!_

 _-BlackEagles: Offensives like you are the reason I stay on this app. I won't let you have your way, and I won't stand idly by while you bully other innocent people._

 _-(removed user) HeilHitlerUSA: If I'm "bullying" them then they obviously fucking deserve it_

 _-BlackEagles: Is that why you keep getting banned, and have to make new profiles to stay on here?_

 _-Staff: the user 'HeilHitlerUSA' has been removed due to an increase in reports and blocks_

Julchen smirked, but frowned when her notifications 'dinged' once again. She refreshed her page, and couldn't help but put on a big grin when the new comments flooded her.

 _GunsandRoses13: Don't listen to any of them BlackEagles! You're a wonderful person! You and your sister do so many great things for people through your business!_

 _TeresaJohnson: Keep fighting BlackEagles! We've got your back!_

 _VampireHunter840: Stay strong BlackEagles!_

 _SamtheMooseWinchester: Don't kill yourself BlackEagles! All of us will miss you!_

 _LucifersAngel: We know you're not a furry fucker BlackEagles, and you have a beautiful girlfriend! Don't be ashamed of that!_

Julchen giggled, scrolling down until two comments in particular caught her eye.

 _BlackEaglesMonica: Your friends have got your back sis._

 _MadelinemapleBeilschmidt: I love you for who you are Julchen! It doesn't matter what anyone else says, I'll always know the real you! I fell in love with the real you!_

Getting teary eyes again, the woman choked out a laugh, closing the app before picking up her phone to dial a number. It rang only once before a familiar voice of a certain soft-spoken woman reached her.

{ _Julchen! Are you alright?_ }

"Yes. Thank you, Maddie." she tossed her tablet into a drawer of her nightstand. "Thank you…"


End file.
